Two steps behind
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Knock Out is being followed. May continue, since I like psycho Soundwave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Walk away if you want to.  
Its okay, if you need to.  
Well, you can run, but you can never hide  
From the shadow that's creepin' up beside you."**_

"_**Well, I'll be two steps behind you  
(wherever you go)  
And I'll be there to remind you  
That it only takes a minute of your precious time**_

_**To turn around and I'll be two steps behind**_

Knock Out shuddered and shuffled a little closer to Breakdown. The warrior mech glanced over his shoulder at the medic, curiously raising an optic ridge.

"You alright babe?" He asked, turning a little more. Knock Out nodded briskly.

"J-just... got the feeling..." He shook his head. It would be fair to say he felt he was being watched to Breakdown; he'd worked so hard to rid himself of his paranoia for the medic after all. "Just a little cold, is all." He sighed. Breakdown smiled softly and turned to face him fully, opening his arms.

"C'mere then." The cherry mech practically lunged into the safe proximity of his mate, snuggling against his neck, optics darting around. "If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked."

"I know, I know..." He could still feel them; those aqua green optics staring at him, those cracked, thin lips grinning at him. He didn't know how or where, or why for that matter, but he just knew.

The door suddenly flew open to introduce the swaggering Seeker into the midst. Starscream scowled at the two cuddling 'Cons. "Keep your sentimental rubbish for _inside_ your quarters!" He barked, red optics flaring.

"Oh, but our quarters are used for more... _intimate _'rubbish', commander." Knock Out winked as Breakdown set him back on the floor. The medic had noticed that the feeling of being watched never occurred when Starscream appeared, but he hated the Seeker too much to use him as a shield at all times.

Starscream shuddered in disgust, narrowing his optics at him. "Too much information, now get back to work!" Knock Out glanced at Megatron's prone body on the medical berth. His armour was shimmering from all of Breakdown's buffing, not a dent or scratch perverted his chassis, and the comatose mech almost looked like a Morphobot with all the tubes coming out of him. Like tentacles.

Tentacles.

Starscream reeled back, looking at Breakdown for an explanation as Knock Out suddenly shrieked. The medic clasped his servos over his mouth and hunched up slightly, optics darting between his mate and commanding officer.

"What the slag is wrong with you?" Starscream yelled, swinging an arm threateningly close to Knock Out's helm.

"I'm—I'm sorry! I just..." Starscream scoffed, turning his back to them with a flick of his wings.

"I see even _Grounders_ go insane when cooped up indoors for too long!" He huffed, marching towards the exit. "Go and get some air or something you two! I do _not_ what my soldiers going bonkers simply because _**Lord**_ Megatron had a Space Bridge go off in his face!"

For a moment, Knock Out wanted to run and hug the Seeker, but Starscream was already storming out, muttering about how perhaps Grounders were just generally insane. Breakdown turned back to the medic, golden optics becoming stern.

"Don't try and wiggle your way out of this one; what's wrong?" He grunted, placing a firm hand on the red mech's shoulder to keep him from running. Knock Out looked up into those glowing, yellow eyes and, effectively, melted. He couldn't deny Breakdown when he looked at him like that. But he honestly didn't know the answer.

"I... I'm not sure... for some reason I just thought of tentacles, and I... I..." He shook his head. Why would tentacles make him lose his cool like that? Why would anything make him lose his cool in the slightest? So many questions he couldn't answer.

"... Knock Out, baby..." Breakdown lowered himself to one knee, to be at optic level with his partner. The red mech sighed and looked down; he knew that tone. "You _know_ you can tell me anything..."

"Well 'course I know that, hon! It's just..." He thought for a minute. "I really have no clue..." Breakdown tilted his helm, then glanced around. It was times like this Knock Out wondered what his assistant was thinking. The warrior had such dense optics; Knock Out couldn't read them. But that made him love Breakdown even more.

The blue mech then shook his head and straightened up. "Maybe Screamer's right; maybe you _are_ just a little stir crazy," He held out a servo for the medic. "Come on; let's go for a drive." Knock Out's face lit up, placing his delicate servo into Breakdown's bulky palm.

Knock Out didn't have the same type of pride other Decepticons did; he didn't mind showing he had a soft spot for his partner. He didn't mind walking down the corridor with Breakdown, hand in hand, occasionally nuzzling his blue forearm. And Breakdown was far too love-struck to care about his image, when a pretty red medic was hanging off his side. Vehicons and Eradicons stared and whispered as the two headed for the docking station, snickering to each other, muttering things like "Go back to the Autobots" or "Sappy fags".

Long, ghost like arms and hands snapped necks and limbs and joints as these chuckles and comments went on. A slender, living shadow drifting down the corridors silently as ever, robotic corpses littering his path way.

As they prepared to leap to the tarmac bellow, Knock Out shuddered again. He twisted around, desperately searching for the optics he knew were there. "Knock Out?" He looked over at Breakdown, watching him with concern.

"Sorry... let's go." They gripped each others' hands again, but as Knock Out prepared to jump, Breakdown swept him off his pedes and jumped himself. They landed with a loud _**thud!**_ Knock Out just sighed softly, smiling and stroking the Stunticon's visage. Contrary to popular belief; Breakdown _could_ be very romantic when he wanted to be. Or when he wanted Knock Out to relax a bit.

They transformed and sped down the high way together, racing and ignoring enraged humans honking at them. But through the thrill and laughter and synthetic adrenaline, Knock Out still felt those optics. He knew their colour; he'd seen them through the window one night. He'd screamed and clung to a startled awake Breakdown like there was no tomorrow! But despite his partner's efforts, the owner of those insane, staring optics couldn't be found.

Rings of jade green light piercing the air at him. Dark, light, dark, light rings up until the center, where sharp pupils simply stared at him. It was those pupils that scared him the most. Because despite the fact he couldn't see any other features except the optics, Knock Out just _knew_ his stalker was smiling at him.

Of course, he'd had stalkers before. Ex-boyfriends, wannabe girlfriends, jealous bots and all that like had followed him around the streets of Cybertron. But they never frightened him, because he could always tell _where they were._ But his current stalker, the one with green eyes, was never anywhere to be seen, but was always present. He didn't know the optics, he didn't know the colour. And by Primus he didn't want to know the smile, or how on Cybertron a living being could _giggle_ the way the bots had when Breakdown went back to sleep that night.

They'd transformed, just sitting in a canyon and watching the clouds. That was one of the good things about this planet; it had pretty, white clouds. Knock Out mildly missed the wings he'd had on Cybertron, but then remembered why he gave them up every time Breakdown smiled at him.

Decepticons weren't familiar with the word "romance", but even Megatron referred to their relationship as such.

"See that one there?" Breakdown pointed upwards. "That one looks like the Citadel in Iacon!"

"Really?" Knock Out strained to see where his mate was pointing. "I never got to see the slagging thing." He shook his head. They lay in the shade of the canyon; Breakdown on his back in the sand and grit, while Knock Out lay on top of him, rolling over every so often. Breakdown didn't mind getting dirty in the slightest, if it meant Knock Out was happy.

"Shame, it was real pretty." Breakdown grinned. "Especially at night, with all the lights on! Dead End and I used to just sit up and stare at it!" He paused a moment. "Until Motormaster barged in and yelled at us to go to sleep." Knock Out, who was lying so they were face to face, buried his visage in his red forearms and giggled. His legs bent at the knees, ankles crossing, as he just enjoyed this moment. Breakdown let his engine purr, stroking Knock Out's back.

Yes, this was better. His lovely little mate was much more relaxed.

"So, what do you see?" Knock Out rolled onto his back and stared hard at the sky. The clouds floated passed, but looked like nothing more than the energon stains on the training room floor. With disappointment, he opened his mouth say nothing. But the words stuck in his throat. "Knock Out?"

"Soundwave." Breakdown blinked. "I see Soundwave." Breakdown's head wiggled around, trying to see any clouds that looked remotely like the spy bot.

"Don't see it babe." He grunted. The warrior gently clutched his mate's hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it.

Breakdown hadn't seen him? Well, things were starting to make sense to him now. He didn't recognise the optics, because he'd never seen behind the owner's mask. He didn't know the giggle, because his stalker never spoke. He never saw his "shadow", because he was a master in stealth and spying.

How typical it was, after all he'd learned from Sunstreaker; _**watch out for the quiet ones.**_

**~.X.~**__

Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy! For the briefest of moments, just the tiniest second, Knock Out had caught a glimpse of him. Soundwave growled to himself, drumming his spidery fingers across the desk. The medic was known for intelligence as well as beauty; surely he'd figure it out. All this time and work, gone to waste, simply because Breakdown told Knock Out to look at the clouds at precisely the wrong moment.

Soundwave wasn't like his darling little Laserbeak; he couldn't simply float in the air. He had to soar and glide or he'd fall flat on the ground. He'd been searching for a spot near to his pretty, cherry red medic and his assistant; far enough away so they wouldn't hear his transformation, but close enough to get back to them on foot, when Knock Out had rolled over to look at the clouds.

_Scrap._ A long, forked tongue slid over Soundwave's upper lip. He knew Knock Out would go to Starscream about the matter, and then the slag would really hit the fan. The Seeker was fully aware of Soundwave's... mental states. He was actually the reason Soundwave hadn't been kicked out of the Decepticons and sent back to the asylum he came from. Starscream was almost as much of a master at blackmail as Soundwave was, almost.

Soundwave knew everything about Starscream and Starscream knew everything about Soundwave. It was just that simple; and Megatron knew nothing. He didn't know Soundwave's personal history on Cybertron. He didn't know the true identity of the mech that had distressed the Olympic racing sisters Firestar and Moonracer. Nor did he know just why Shockwave had been so eager to stay _away_ from the _Nemesis_ is Soundwave was to be stationed there.

But Starscream knew.

Soundwave shook his head, jade optics flicking over the walls of his quarters. What colour were they again? He couldn't remember, nor could he see them beneath the lining of red filled photos. He rubbed his chin; how could this be remedied without getting snapped in half by Breakdown? Soundwave was smarter than the warrior, but despite the fact he wasn't as weak as most would believe, the Stunticon was redoubtably stronger.

"But he's mine." He whispered. His fingers dug into the metal of his desk.

_"No one should have him but me."_

**"What does he see in that muscle bound moron?"**

_**"He's not even attractive!"**_

He squealed to himself, scratching at the surface until his hand slipped right through the desk and dangled above his lap through the hole. Soundwave stared at it with a puzzled expression. Were there glitch mice on the ship again?

**~.X.~**

"I'm sorry... Soundwave is _what?_" Starscream stared at the shivering little medic. Knock Out wrapped his arms around himself, pleading at the Seeker with those exotic optics.

"He's stalking me!" He hissed. "I know it sounds far fetched, but-!" Starscream silenced him.

"Not as far fetched as you might think, I assure you my dear." The silver harlot growled to himself, glaring down the hall towards Soundwave's quarters. "I shall see to this issue myself, don't you worry Knock Out." Starscream almost shrieked as the medic pushed forward, gripping him around the waist.

"Thank you! Oh Primus, I am _forever_ in your debt!" Knock Out sighed in relief nuzzling Starscream's chest plates affectionately. Starscream felt his cheek plates heat up, then glanced around to check no one was watching. He cleared his throat, reminding Knock Out where they were.

"You can show me your gratitude later, but for now, go and seek your comfort with Breakdown or something!" Truly, he thought, he was far more generous than Megatron ever would have been. If Knock Out had gone to their "master", the tyrant would've simply shouted at him to grow a pair and bare it like a 'Con. But Starscream was much more understanding, more compassionate, even. And he wouldn't stand for anyone making his future Second in Command feel like he was unsafe.

Knock Out did as he was told and scurried off to find Breakdown, leaving Starscream with that hallway to the stalker's domain. He frowned deeply, then began walking.

Perhaps the clicking of his heels gave him away, or perhaps the telepath could just sense his raging mind approaching; either way, Starscream didn't even have to _knock_ for the door to slide open slightly, revealing half of the face Soundwave hid behind his mask.

"Hello Starscream." The creeper greeted in that sickening, clicking, statical voice. It was horrible sound; a sound few had ever heard. "Can I help you with something?"

"We need to talk." He growled. Soundwave's ever blank expression didn't falter, though he tilted his head inquisitively.

"About what?" He asked quietly. He voice was always soft, but had that disturbing edge to it. An edge no one, even Starscream, could stand. His expression always so clearly crazed, but in a calm way. That's what made him terrifying.

"You know very well what about!" When Soundwave didn't react, Starscream continued. "About you and your obsession with Knock Out, you creepy little stalker!" The Seeker snapped. "Let me in right this instant!" But Soundwave stood firm.

"I don't think you would like to come in. My room is very small, and Seekers don't like small spaces," Soundwave slithered out into the corridor with Starscream. "So we'll talk out here."

"Whatever!" The Seeker barked. "I don't care if you go back to simply fucking around with Autobots and their psyches. I don't care if you twist Optimus Prime's mind around to the point of insanity. I don't care what you do, just leave Knock Out _**alone!**_" He bellowed.

Soundwave tilted his head further, to a position Starscream couldn't possibly believe was comfortable. But then again, this was Soundwave. "Why?"

"Why what?"

_"Why are you worrying so much?"_ Starscream gulped and took a step back.

"Don't you _dare_ Soundwave!"

"Don't I dare what?"

"Don't use that voice with me; any of your other voices! Just yours!" He snapped. Soundwave suddenly straightened up and looked serious. "Insufferable loon!" Starscream growled. "And I won't tell you again; leave Knock Out alone, or it's back to the mad house with you!" Soundwave suddenly hissed, snake like glossa shivering between pointed, jagged teeth.

_**"You won't do that. I'm too valuable." **_

__"You're expendable!"

**"Can't make me leave. Can't make me stop."**

"Oh yes I can! I'll call in Shockwave if I have to!"

_"Shockwave doesn't like you."_

"He likes _you_ even less, now do as you're told!" Silence.

Soundwave's expression went back to crazed indifference, then slunk backwards into his room again. Starscream exhaled deeply and raggedly. It was true Shockwave couldn't stand him, but the Seeker took comfort in the fact they both despised Soundwave and his insane personas even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Telling Breakdown would be cruel, too cruel. Knock Out imagined the look of sheer terror on his mate's face, if he were to be told that Soundwave had been watching him for months on end. When he first met Breakdown, he was a nervous wreck, always clinging to his brothers Dead End and Wildrider.

He'd offered the youngest Stunticon a light smile, and Breakdown suddenly went about trying his hardest to get over his constant paranoia.

It was sweet, and Knock Out held that knowledge dear to his spark. How could he possibly inflict something like this on his assistant when he'd worked so hard? The red medic shook his head defiantly; Starscream would take care of it, he'd never have to worry ever again, and Breakdown would never have to know. He smiled to himself, then walked through the doors to the med-bay. His mate sat at the desk, pedes propped up, arms folded behind his head, whistling a jaunting kind of tune that made Knock Out chuckle. Breakdown turned his head to look at his mate, and offered a lop-sided grin.

"Hey," he greeted. "You talk to Starscream about whatever it was?" Knock Out nodded, then walked over and climbed into Breakdown's lap, folding his arms on the blue chest and resting his chin on his own forearms. "Everything okay?"

"It will be; don't you worry." The medic leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Breakdown's mouth. The Stunticon's engine purred loudly, and he released one hand to place it on Knock Out's back. He decided not to pry; if Knock Out wanted to talk about what was wrong, he knew full well his mate was there for him, or Starscream (though neither of the vain mechs would ever admit they regarded each other as friends).

"I believe you," he smiled, tipping back heavily. Knock Out's smile quivered a little, then leaned down on him.

**~.X.~**

A circle had begun to weary in to the desk, after hours of dragging his sharp digit around and around in the shape patiently. Monitors surrounded him as he lay back in his reclining seat, revelling in the floaty feeling of all the energon pooling at the back of his head, twisting his hips to swivel the chair a little. He hummed disjointedly to himself, watery jade optic unfocused at the ceiling as he delved into the sparkling abyss of his own mind.

Soundwave had been brought to Polyhex Sanatorium after being charged with murder and rape. He would've simply been locked away in the prison, if he hadn't started having a conversation with himself and lashing out at officers in the court room. He was diagnosed with split personality disorder, Autophagia, Bipolar disorder, and "a fixation on those he finds attractive". His doctor, Shockwave of Kaon Mental Institute, had been called in to examine Soundwave when the mental mech had sent thirty five or more trained professionals off crying.

_The reason for his ability to send these doctors off in tears is his telepathic power; he digs into one's psyche and twists it until the victim is nothing but an emotional, twisted mess. Why?_

_Because he thinks it's funny._

Soundwave remembered when Shockwave walked into the interviewing room; he'd paused for a moment at the door, talking with his assistant and pupil, then walked in. His assistant peered around the edge of the door with a curious look on his face. Soundwave's eyes had widened and oogled in sheer amazement; the little red mech was positively beautiful.

He wanted him.

"Knock Out," Shockwave addressed him sternly. "Please lock the door." The red mech nodded, doing as he was told. That just left the two alone.

Shockwave was a tall, lean mech with a single, amber optic. Soundwave never liked Cyclops models; that singular, unblinking eye always threw off his concentration and made him nervous. He wouldn't be able to sink his teeth into Shockwave's head, if he was constantly looking at him with that lone optic.

"So, Soundwave," Shockwave began with a sigh, sitting himself in the seat across from the patient. "My name is Shockwave. Tell me about yourself."

"Tell me about _yourself._"

"I'd rather not," Shockwave's voice was cold, unfeeling and strong. It scared him. "I've had reports that you have... 'friends'. You call them your 'other voices'?" Soundwave looked down at the table, nodding once. "Who are they?"

"Would you like to meet them?"

"I'd like to know about them first." Shockwave interlocked his fingers, resting his elbows on the table surface and stared at Soundwave. The navy mech began shaking and whimpering; that damn optic. The damn _fucking_ optic! "Do they have names?"

"They do."

"What are their names?"

"... Frenzy... Rumble... and Ravage."

"Is that all?"

"They are the only ones that talk." Shockwave leaned back a bit, thinking for a moment.

"During your Sparklinghood, Soundwave," he began, pulling out a datapad and dropping it on the table. "It says in the Archives that you were part of a large family." Soundwave didn't reply. "Your creators weren't particularly well off, were they?" Shockwave didn't expect Soundwave to talk back, he just knew he was listening. "You had three brothers and a sister."

"I did."

"Their names were; Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage and Laserbeak." Shockwave flicked through the datapad, reading slowly. "You ate them."

A large, cartoon like grin raised upon Soundwave's lip, until the corners of his lips almost touched the outer corners of his own optics. Such a thing should've been physically impossible without immense pain, which Shockwave took note of.

"Reports say that your creators came home one day to find your brothers' corpses lying on the floor, and _you_ just about to devour your sister's spark."

"I never got to eat Laserbeak."

"Thank Primus for that," Soundwave giggled bouncily, his head jiggling a little. "But the fact is; your sister had to be rebuilt."

"That's good; she was such an ugly-pretty thing."

"Ugly-pretty?"

"Pretty but ugly; so very, very _**ugly.**_" Shockwave stared harder. "It'd be better if she was ugly all over; is she ugly?"

"I don't know," He replied. "I haven't seen her." Soundwave pouted sadly. "Now, are you saying you're hearing the voices of your brothers in your head?"

"No."

"Then why do they have their names."

"They don't."

"You just said that they did."

"No I didn't; I just said that they were called Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage!"

When Soundwave escaped from the Sanatorium, he found Shockwave's first report on him;

_Conversation and examination of this mech is next to impossible. There is no root, beginning or cause to his condition: he is just a mad, sick mech. _

"_The nerve of him swaggering in and just saying we weren't worth the effort time resources-"_

"**If Starscream calls for him I want to smash his scary optic in then grind his helm into dust and scatter him all over Earth until there's nothing left-"**

"_**He showed us Knock Out we should be thankful for his generosity why can't we have him if Shockwave and Breakdown can?"**_

Soundwave's face twisted in a sad, pouty expression. He sat up, the force throwing him around like a rag doll, then he tilted his head to the right, looking at the monitor that held footage of the med-bay. His blank expression stared at the two interfacing mechs silently, not moving, not feeling.

Then he threw himself to floor in a fit of screaming giggling, scratching, clawing and biting at himself as he laughed, rolling around on the floor in a wrestling match with himself, like he was fighting with his brothers again.

Then he stopped.

One leg poised delicately in the air, head tilted back stiffly with a wide, open mouthed grin on his face, frozen mid-laughter with his own energon dripped down his chin. The pupils of his optics mere pin-pricks of light as the rest of his eyes flared brightly, causing a faint glow on the ceiling above. His arms were still wrapped around himself, fingers digging into his metal and wires as he stayed perfectly, immovably still in the strange position that anyone would scream and run from, were they to see it.

A soft, yet high whine left his voice box, crackling into a giggling sound of effort as he snapped his head up, the rest of his body remaining still. His sharp dentals clenched together in a toothy grin, optics wide and staring at the screen as Knock Out and Breakdown reached overload. The echoing cry of ecstasy was laced with static as it came through the speakers on the desk, then silence.

Moments passed, and Soundwave and his expression still didn't move. His grin didn't falter, though his lips began quivering as he started giggling rapidly.

"Knock Out~," he squealed happily, his armour screeching as he dragged his fingers all the way through his armour until the met his wrists. "Oh my, my, Knock Out~! Sweet, twinkly Knock Out so tasty." He gurgled, forked tongue flicking out with a serpentine hiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are weird; you all seem to like scary, psycho Soundwave! XD Well fine, I've been prompted, so here it is.**

**Also; Shockwave is making an appearance in the next TFP episode! XD**

* * *

Knock Out grunted in frustration, tossing data pads and tools all over the place. He just _knew_ the buffer was around here somewhere! Scrap, Breakdown had a bad habit of picking something up then giving it a completely illogical new home. Knock Out growled, then dropped onto his hands and knees, crawling under the desk in search of the tool.

Suddenly, he spotted the device underneath the med berth, probably kicked there by mistake in one of his partner's groggy morning trances. With a smile on his face, he crawled towards the berth, squeezing in and reaching for it. "There you are, you annoying little-"

The med bay doors in the other side of the berth hissed open, and Knock Out froze at the sight of a pair of familiar, femme like pedes. Soundwave walked in slowly, with swaying, wobbly steps. Out of anticipation, the medic quietly shuffled completely under the berth, clutching the buffer to his chest and dialling down his intakes. He watched those pretty pedes almost dance around the corner of the berth, and to his surprise, he heard a voice.

He heard several voices.

"Now where could he have gotten to?"

"_Wasn't he here a second ago?_"

"**Did he run off? You walk too heavily.**"

"_**Why is this blue? I don't like it. I want it to be red.**_"

Knock Out squinted in confusion; there was only one other mech in the room, but all four voices had come from Soundwave. He licked his upper lip, quivering when a harsh scratch of sharp talons on metal raked over the top surface of the berth. Soundwave suddenly chirped, singing to himself, then did a strange little jig on the spot, spun around, then fell deathly silent and stone still. And that scared Knock Out more.

"Could it be he is hiding...?"

Before Knock Out could consider an escape plan, the doors opened again, and Megatron's heavy steps thundered into the room. The cherry mech had never been so happy since his master awoke.

"Soundwave, where is Knock Out?" His powerful voice rumbled. Soundwave had been facing _away_ from the door; there was a click, like something reattaching, and he carefully turned around, silent as ever. Megatron growled, as if annoyed. "I've told him not to wander off in his work hours!"

"Lord Megatron," The tiniest breath of relief left him as Starscream entered as well. Megatron turned to his lieutenant. "My apologies, I had Knock Out check all was right with the combustion engine of the lower levels." He said gently, walking past his master and standing between him and the berth.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"I was wondering that myself, as I've been getting reports of electrical fires down there, I thought it best to have him check." Megatron made an accepting grunt, then turned to the door.

"When he returns, tell him I am in need of his expertise," He ordered, Starscream bowing in response. "Soundwave; come with me. I am in need of you as well."

For a moment, Soundwave hesitated. But then he swiftly followed his master of of the med bay, the sound of his heeled pedes and Megatron's heavy steps echoing until they completely disappeared. Starscream stood there in front of the berth silently, before flicking his wings and sighing.

"You can come out now."

Knock Out slowly crawled out from under the berth, looking up at the Seeker, who watched him scornfully. "Look at yourself; hiding under the berth like a scared protoform!"

"I feel like one," Starscream didn't reply to that. He simply stepped aside as the medic picked himself up, using the edge of the berth as leverage. With a shaky intake, he looked back at his superior. "Thank you."

Starscream scoffed. "Do not misunderstand; I did not cover for simply because I pity you,"

"You want something in return," Knock Out smirked, confidence returning. The Seeker puffed out his chest, wings doing the metallic equivalent of 'ruffling'. "What can I do for you?"

"We shall see; let's just say you _owe_me, and leave it at that," Knock Out bowed with his usual, sarcastic flourish, then stood with his servo on his hip. "Now, in regard to your little problem..." The medic frowned again.

"He was talking to himself... in weird voices." He said, fear evident in his voice that made Starscream feel a twinge of... well, sympathy.

"I know," He replied. "He tends to do that."

"He's absolutely mad, isn't he?" The Seeker nodded. "What am I supposed to do? I don't handle situations as well as I usually do when I'm scared witless! I can't _handle _insanity!"

"I was under the impression you worked in a psychiatric hospital before the war," Starscream raised an optic brow in puzzlement.

"And I left as soon as I realised the fact I was terrified of mad bots," Knock Out whimpered. "I decided I'm better off with body work."

"Tell me, which hospital was it exactly?"

"Polyhex Criminal Sanatorium, why?" The Seeker twitched, licking his upper lip and glancing away. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know a 'Shockwave', per chance?"

"He was my mentor, again, why?" Starscream sighed heavily and shakily, then stepped forward and, to the medic's astonishment, placed a comforting servo on his shoulder plate. He still recalled when those talons dugs into his paint job, scratching insults and patterns as punishment for insubordination.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that Soundwave may have been pursuing you even before you arrived upon the _Nemesis_," he explained, stroking Knock Out's shoulder tyre in an attempt to keep him calm.

"Wh... what do you mean?"

Starscream sighed. "Do you recall the reports filed by the sisters Moonracer and Firestar?"

"The racing sisters? I heard something about them..." Starscream turned him around, pushing him forward by his shoulders to the computer console. He searched the news file on the sisters, and Knock Out silently began reading.

A week ago, Olympic athletes Moonracer and Firestar reported to the authorities that a peculiar mech had been trailing them around Iacon. They said when he'd approached them, he'd asked them inappropriate and perverse questions. The Autobot police division have initiated a search for this mech, while the sisters stay in a hotel, provided with top security and defences. The morning after, officials found every single camera, alarm and defensive weapon deactivated, without any trace back to the culprit's location. Within the hotel, the horrible deeds had been done. Officer Floodlight had this to say;

"_When we walked into the hotel room, my fuel tank almost gave up my energon rations! Firestar was... **spread** over the berth! Like she was some kind of sandwich filling! Her body was torn to pieces, but arranged so she looked like a broken jigsaw puzzle of herself... her face looked like she was screaming."_

Upon further investigation of the room, Moonracer was found in a storage closet. She screamed and cried at the officers, even attacking them with a piece of shrapnel she'd found. It took five paramedics to tranquillize her. Once she was calm enough, she was questioned as to what had happened. She claimed she and her sister had been brutally raped by the same mech that had been stalking them for the past few days, but when Firestar had pulled out a hand gun, their attacker had murdered her. Moonracer couldn't explain how he managed to get the gun away from her sister, but to quote her; _"It was like he just... or really... she just **threw** it away, and couldn't understand why she did it herself! But the mech found it funny, because he laughed at her..."_. The investigation is still under way.

Reports have been confirmed that the culprit for the infamous "Racing Sister massacre" case has been apprehended. The mech was found in an abandoned underground transport station, numerous pieces of technology were found and are believed to be the ones used to deactivate the defences in the hotel, officers say this mech is _"A sick, depraved genius."_

It was confirmed to be the sisters' attacker, as when officers showed him to Moonracer, the poor athlete broke down in a maniacal fit, screaming and cry and trying to run as far as she could from him. When brought into court to receive his sentence, the mech had begun talking to himself, and even managed to _bite_ an officer's arm off. It has been decided that he is mentally insane and has been sent to Polyhex Criminal Sanatorium for incarcerated examination.

The culprit is twenty seven vorn old Soundwave, the escapee of Vos Youth Mental institute twelve vorns ago.

* * *

**Guys, I'm going to be doing an "Ask Soundwave" section at the end of each chapter! If you have any questions not answered in the story, you can leave them in the reviews and Soundwave or his voices will answer them for you!**

**Soundwave: **We will?

**You will. R&R you weirdos! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got no regrets and I remember the day that we met...  
There was no way that I could forget you.  
So I followed you home and I waited 'til you were alone...  
And I crept into your room while you slept..  
I laid next to you.. and I knew that I could never let you go...**

**I know this seems so wrong.**  
**But I'm just a love sick criminal.**

**Prisoner, Jeffree Star and Porcelain Black**

* * *

Starscream had expected the worse, most certainly. He knew Knock Out would be scared, knew he'd beg him for help, possibly even scream a little. But he hadn't expected, once the medic finished reading the news article, for him to burst into a flood of frantic tears and howls.

Knock Out threw himself against Starscream's chest, bawling madly into his neck, convulsing and sobbing horribly. The Seeker cringed at the extreme physical contact, and was tempted to push the medic away, slap him a few times and tell him to get a grip! Like Megatron would have. Ah, if only he had the strength and lack of compassion his master did. Maybe he'd have been able to avoid being Knock Out's proverbial shoulder to cry on. Instead, he wrapped one arm around the medic waist, the other pressing up his back, the servo stroking his ornate helm as he rocked the terrified mech to and fro, hushing and cooing at him softly.

"It's okay," he muttered gently. "You have Breakdown to protect you, and I will be here for you to fall back on."

"Breakdown doesn't know!" Knock Out wailed, squeezing his optics shut and burying himself further into Starscream's shoulder. "And if he did, h-he'd get mad, a-and go a-after Soundwave, a-a-and he'd k-kill him, and th-then M-Megatron would be mad, and-" Starscream's grip on him tightened, and he sobbed that little bit harder into the comforting embrace. It was pity, most likely, making the Seeker hold him. Despite his reputation for being sly and slimy in general, Starscream did have a... _warm_ side. Knock Out didn't think it was the kindness of a brother who lost his Trine, simply the pity of a mech who knew fear like this.

Because, in a way, they were both caught in the same ring of fire.

No body deserved what the sisters went through, nor what Starscream lived with in Megatron's company! No matter what others thought of him, whether he betrayed the tyrant or not, he didn't deserve that. Knock Out firmly believed that if Megatron had never forced himself on the Seeker, Starscream would be completely loyal to him.

"I understand," Starscream mumbled, stroking his tyres again. "Come on, don't cry! You're a Decepticon; you're supposed to be brave."

"But I've n-never been this s-scared before..." The Seeker drew a shaky breath, wings trembling. If he could help Knock Out, he would. He'd be all too happy to simply shove that creeper off the ship and let him rot.

But Megatron would never have it. And he'd never believe it either.

Faith did that to people; no matter what species, what planet, there were always those with unrequited faith in others. Starscream had seen it, and witnessed so many fall because of misplaced trust. He prayed Soundwave would one day simply... _lose it._ After all, how long could a lunatic keep up such a façade?

Well of the centuries of a war, apparently. Soundwave was a maniac, but a clever one. A _patient _one. That's something that added to the fright of him.

Protectively, possessively, Starscream held Knock Out a little tighter, mindful of his lovely paint. He was scared, and so was the Seeker. But he so truly wanted to keep him safe.

**.X.**

Breakdown was like a great big teddy at night. That evening he walked into their quarters while Knock Out stood in the center of the room, shivering to himself. Big, sky blue arms wrapped around him and hauled him off the floor. He made a squeal of surprise, but then started laughing as his partner began making playful growl and silly roars, like a big soppy grizzly bear. He threw himself backwards onto the berth, rolling over and gently sandwiching Knock Out between himself and the wall, nuzzling and licking at his cheeks, engine purring. The medic made a soft giggle, soaking up the affection quickly. The attention was more than appreciated; it was craved.

With his big, stupid grin, the one that made Knock Out glow inside, Breakdown cuddled him against his chest plate and promptly fell into recharge. The medic didn't mind; it was nice, watching the big lug sleep. He hummed gently, stroking his partner's red cheek plates.

He wasn't cured of his terror, but was slightly comforted. Even if he didn't know the full truth; Breakdown would fight for him. He'd protect him. With that thought in mind, Knock Out slowly lowered himself into a state of rest.

…

_I'm watching you sleep._

Breakdown lunged off the bed, flailing randomly as he toppled to the floor. He sat up swiftly, jumping to his pedes and scooping up his screaming partner.

"Knock Out! Babe, calm down! It's okay!" He shouted over the medic's shrieks. His big, strong hands grabbed at Knock Out's hips, but the medic dug sharp finger tips into his forearms. At first, he thought he'd done something wrong, that Knock Out was trying to get him off. But before he could step away and apologise, the medic scrambled up to him, flinging his arms around his neck, his screams dying into convulsing sobs on his shoulder. He stood there, dumbfounded, then wrapped his arms around his partner, concealing most of his frame. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's okay," he hushed into his mates ear. "Tell me what wrong."

Trembling against his lover's chest, Knock Out's crying turned into pathetic squeaks and disgusting snorts, but Breakdown didn't care. He just clung to his mate for a moment longer, then leant back and looked into his single, golden optic. Nothing but concern was written there, and Breakdown ducked his head a bit to peck his lips softly. "Tell me." He repeated carefully.

"... Just... a horrible, horrible dream... Primus..." He grip went lax around his partner's neck, but Breakdown kept him aloft dutifully. "So very, _very_ horrible."

"Talk to me, babe, lemme hear it," Shifting the medic's legs and twisting around to sit on the berth, Breakdown settled Knock Out in his lap, rubbing his back encouragingly.

"Oh darling, I can't..." He winced as Breakdown pressed his forehead to his. "It was just... bad memories... brain playing tricks on me."

"I know how that feels," Breakdown had nightmares a lot, mostly of his brother, Motormaster. The way that psychopath treated his partner and their brothers made Knock Out boil with rage, wanting to tear him apart and crush his spark with his own hands. He couldn't stand anyone hurting Breakdown.

"Mm... what time is it?" Breakdown glanced at his chronometer.

"An hour 'til we gotta get working," He replied. "Don't wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe another time, when I've realised just how silly it was," Knock Out chuckled bitterly. Breakdown smiled softly, then pressed sweet kisses over his partner's pretty face.

"If it scared you that much, I'd never think you were silly," He assured him.

"You're a big softy like that!"

"Yeah," They shared a moment of silence, just smiling at each other. "I love you."

He didn't say it often; Decepticon ethics, coupled with his experience with his brothers, whom he was supposed to love, meant Breakdown wasn't particularly willing to simply let someone in. But he trusted Knock Out, completely. And that touched his spark more than anything. "I... I love you too."

…

_I'm still here._


	5. Chapter 5

**You woke up to me... Staring at you in your sleep.  
Like a deer in the headlights I couldn't see...  
Anything else but the way you breathe...  
And you screamed at the top of your lungs...  
You couldn't believe it.. you thought you were dreamin'...  
I knew, I never wanted you to let me go...**

**I know this seems so wrong.**  
**But I'm just a love sick criminal.**

* * *

It was with utter irritation and fury that Knock Out stormed up to Megatron and Airachnid, screaming demands at them as if he ruled the vessel they stood in.

"_Where is Starscream?!_" He shrieked, optics burning with molten hatred for both Decepticons in front of him. Megatron's snarl deterred his rage, slightly. At the very least, it made him straighten his back and remove the fists from his servos. "He was supposed to be with _you!_" He shouted, pointing accusingly at Airachnid. The femme sneered at him nastily, simply sticking her olfactory sensor in the air.

"Thanks to Airachnid's impudence," Megatron replied, actually willing to oblige. "Starscream has been taken into custody by the Autobots!"

Airachnid cowered under Megatron's heated glower, about to try and justify her actions once again, but leapt backwards in fright as the cherry medic lunged at her, screaming bloody murder. "_Your arrogant arachnid!_" Knock Out howled, claws out stretched to tear into her already beaten body. However, a strong, silver arm looped around his middle and swept him back, Megatron slipping between the two smaller bots.

"Enough!" He growled threateningly. "Airachnid's blunder will not go unpunished, but that punishment will not be seen to by _you_, Knock Out," The medic narrowed his optics, then looked down begrudgingly. "Now, Airachnid is in need of repairs after her run in with the Auto-"

"I refuse." Megatron's optics widened in a startled stupor, while Airachnid's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?"

"I refuse to see to her injuries personally; she can bleed to _death_ for all I care. Or I can see to it that she does," At the dark threat Knock Out punctuated with a flare of light in his optics, Megatron took the hint. Where ever Starscream was, he would be safer than Airachnid would be, were she left alone with Knock Out.

"Very well," He hissed. "Have your _partner_ see to her wounds then; no further argument." And with that, the tyrant roughly ushered them both out of the command center, into the hallway, where he shoved Airachnid in the direction of the med-bay, while he guided Knock Out to his and Breakdown's quarters. "You're defiance is taken, doctor, but not appreciated," Megatron stated firmly after pushing Knock Out into the room. "Defy my orders again and you shall suffer for your insubordination, understood?"

The medic squinted at his master, shoulders hunched defensively. They then slouched, and he gave a solemn nod. With a grunt of approval, Megatron added, "You will stay away from Airachnid; as far as possible. I will not tolerate any foolhardy 'vengeance' for our dear Starscream." And then he left, letting the door hiss shut behind him.

"Good," Knock Out spat into the silence. "Far away is good." He turned around and stormed towards the berth, collapsing purposely face first onto the soft mattress. "I don't know what I'd do to her, otherwise," He snarled, clutching one of the plush cushions against his chin. He gazed out the window, mind sailing with the clouds passing outside. "Stupid Seeker... where did you go?" Head-butting the pillow and letting his face stay buried in the fabric, Knock Out gulped down his remorse and anger, pushing himself into a well needed slumber.

…

_You're so pretty when you're angry._

His optics snapped open, vision quickly swamped with watery, pale green light. Two optics; wide and wild, staring into him with alternating dark and light rings of jade decreasing into pinpoint pupils in the center.

He'd seen those optics once before.

Knock Out screamed, thrashing violently at the slender figure looming over him, when he felt something wet drip onto his chassis. He glanced down, seeing a translucent, milky slime oozing over his head lights. Another drop splattered onto his lights, slipping from a long, sharp, snake like tongue dangling from between a pair of silver lips, the tips of multiple fangs peeking from in between.

"_**Soundwave!**_" He screeched, digging his finger tips into navy blue metal, drawing luminescent energon blood, splattering into his optics. Soundwave made a low, rumble breath leak from his vocaliser as he surveyed the beautiful technology beneath him, feelers extending from his back slowly. Knock Out froze, going quiet and staring at the tentacles reaching down to nuzzle him. The stroked, explored and prodded around his frame deftly, getting lower and lower until Knock Out choked on his own intakes.

"You were so angry..." He whispered softly in a dark, low voice. It could have been perceived as a nice, sensual voice. One might even call it sexy, if it wasn't drenched in dark thirst and disgusting perversion.

"**I like it when dey're angry.**" A second voice tittered cruelly; it was higher pitched, like a child's voice. And honestly, from the sloppy pronunciation, didn't sound particularly smart.

Knock Out's breath hitched again, making Soundwave's tentacles stiffen and make a terrifying whirring sound, like spinning blades. He looked down at them in alarm at the sound, but they'd already stopped. "You don't like Rumble's talking, do you?"

"I don't like anything to do with you, now get out!"

Yes, that's what Knock Out should have said. _Wished_ he'd said. But all that came out of his mouth was a pathetic, "I-i d-duh-!"

He felt like crying, his fear sorely obvious in his ears. And clearly in Soundwave's.

Slowly, a tight, painfully wide smile spread up his face; cartoon like, almost. As it widened, so did Knock Out's optics. As he stared at the twisted, distorted smile and mad, staring optics, he felt something in side him... _snap._

He threw himself of the bed with a hoarse, wrenching cry, hitting the floor on all fours, heaving and wheezing uncontrollably. He crawled a little away from the berth, then glanced back over his shoulder.

It was empty.

He sat there, trembling. Before he sighed in relief, chuckling at himself. "Just... a dream," He mumbled to no one. "It was just a dream. That's all it was." He leaned back, sitting on his knees as he rubbed his face tiredly.

_Breakdown doesn't know._

His hands slowly lowered from his visage, optics round as he stared into the distance. Breakdown didn't know. Starscream knew, but the Seeker wasn't here anymore, nope. And Breakdown didn't know.

Foot steps echoed, walking away from his door outside, in the hall. His energon ran cold and, as he lurched forward, clutching his fuel tanks, he purged all over the floor in a gushing, roaring, fearful realisation.

* * *

**Cybertron: Kay Sounds, Halkrath asked three questions.**

**Soundwave: **So greedy...

**Cybertron: Shush, they can ask as many as they like! First; Are you actually aware that you're completely mental?**

**Soundwave: **I... don't understand the question.

**Cybertron: Ve... I'll take that as a "no". Second; Do you have any hobbies other than terrorising Knock Out?**

**Soundwave: **I set booby traps for Starscream in his room, but... he isn't here anymore.

**Cybertron: Sad. Thirdly... wow. The third question is; how did your siblings taste?**

**Soundwave: **… Rumble was **too hot**, Frenzy was _too cold_, but Ravage was **_just right._**

**Cybertron: … Goldilocks and the three bears will never be the same again. Alright, Crazybird101 asked a very important question; how did you escape from the criminal asylum they kept you in?**

**Soundwave: **Oh, well that's **going to be **_answered in _**_the next chapter._**

**Cybertron: Ciao; any more questions, leave them in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You can arrest me baby, I don't wanna leave.  
Lock me up, throw away the key.  
I don't care if I'm in trouble deep, I'm addicted to your love.  
I'll be your prisoner... I'll be your prisoner tonight.  
I, I ,I - I'm under your spell and I just can't get enough.**

Oh, I'm prepared for all the consequences...  
Believe me, I have the worst intentions.  
Oh, I'm prepared for all the consequences...  
Believe me, I have the worst intentions.

Breakdown trudged heavily towards his quarters, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He knew Knock Out was going to be furious over the recent events, and he knew he wouldn't forgive Airachnid any time soon, if ever. And yet, the she-spider had gone to the trouble of repairing her as inconvenient as possible with flirty comments and positions. It all made him shudder, not only because he knew Knock Out's rage would only intensify if he found out, but by the fact he was actually... _aroused_ by her play. He shook his helm in disgust with himself as he rounded the corner to their quarters, slamming right into Soundwave and knocking him to the ground.

Startled, Breakdown hurriedly hauled the officer up, apologising several times. "I'm so sorry, sir! It won't happen again, I just had my head in the clouds!"

Soundwave simply stared at him, digging into his long buried sense of paranoia, so he quickly bowed and hurried on passed, towards the door. Upon opening it, he optic widened in shock the sight of Knock Out kneeling in a pool of his own vomit, trembling and sobbing to himself. "Knock Out! Slaggit, what is wrong with you?!" He ran into the room, scooping up his mate as he went. He carried the shell-shocked mech into their private wash racks, quickly filled the large tub with hot water and cleaning fluid.

He ignored the fact that most of the puke had poured onto Knock Out's knees, and subsequently dribbled onto his arms while he carried him. Instead, he picked up the sprayer and began rinsing off the medic, making sure most of the half-processed energon was washed off his legs. Knock Out's servo gripped his forearm, trembling and shaking, clinging to the comforting energy field of his mate. Breakdown the lifted him into the tub, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Babe...?" He asked gently, carefully turning Knock Out's helm so he was facing him. "Can you hear me?"

"... Yeah," Knock Out sighed heavily, sinking back into the tub a little. "Sorry, I... don't know what came over me..." He then jolted forward, a fierce blush over his face. "Oh Primus! I threw up all over the floor didn't I?!" He squealed, moving to get out of the tub. Breakdown placed a firm servo on his red shoulder, pushing him back into a sitting position.

"You stay there, I'll clean it up."

"But, Breakdown-" The blue mech grunted sharply, cutting off his mate.

"Assistant's orders; you wouldn't have thrown up unless something was wrong, and I don't want you over exerting yourself just because there's a mess to clean up. A mess that _I_ can see to," Knock Out tried to protest, but Breakdown simply leaned over the edge of the tub, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "If you're sick, I'll take care of you babe."

"Oh darling, you... I don't..." Being the neat freak he was, Knock Out couldn't stand just sitting around when something was messy. But Breakdown could be stern when he wanted to, so he settled back down and tried to relax.

Satisfied, the Wrecker stood up from his crouching position and went back to their berth room. He went to the cleaning cupboard, pulled out the mop, filled the bucket and set to work. From the looks of it, Knock Out had purged his _entire_ tank, even the digestive acid! The smell was horrendous, but Breakdown just shut off his olfactory sensors and kept mopping. Once all the energon was gone, he grabbed a rag and spray-bottle of cleaning liquid, the began polishing the floor of remaining residue.

It was odd; Knock Out had an extremely strong stomach – it showed, since he managed to keep down _Breakdown's_ cooking – so maybe it wasn't something he ate. Maybe he really was sick.

Breakdown's brow furrowed, then he got back to his pedes and stood in the middle of the room, rag in the hand dangling by his hip, digits drumming in rhythmic contemplation against the spray-bottle in the other. He thought long and hard; his mate hadn't displayed any signs of illness earlier in the day, and being a doctor, he had the immune system of an Archtorian mega-donkey!

He thought hard, something his brothers always teased him about being impossible for him to do. Then it struck him, and he really felt stupid for not realising it sooner; Knock Out's best friend was missing in action. Starscream could be hurt, or worse, and Knock Out was a compulsive worrier. Breakdown sighed. Primus, his mate...

Knock Out really needed to learn to _talk_ to him!

**.X.**

Soundwave hissed, hyperventilating and crowing at his ransacked room.

Breakdown was big. Very big. Despite appearances, Soundwave was very physically strong! Not even Megatron could make him wobble if they accidentally knocked together in a frantic moment.

But Breakdown knocked him clean off his pedes.

He hadn't realised it, but now he'd had a demonstration of the Wrecker's strength – and it had been by _accident_ too – he found himself... _frightened._

Yes, he was frightened. How long had it been since he felt fear?

He'd felt fear when Shockwave cuffed him to the experimentation table, psychic cord in hand, and he'd muttered darkly, with an amused glint in that fragging optic, _"Let's see what's under that twisted hood of yours..."_. He'd been frightened enough to lash out, tearing the bonds right off the table – a display of his strength.

Oh yes, fear is a great motivator.

He leapt over Shockwave's head, grabbing one of the surgical tools from their tray, and piercing it right into the doctor's spark chamber.

As the violet mech fell to the floor, Soundwave turned and ran out the door, screaming bloody murder as he dashed down the halls of the asylum. Several guards tried to intercept him, but he beat their helms in with his fists alone.

Then, Oilslick appeared.

They'd stared at each other from either end of the hallway; no words, no movement. Well, for a moment anyway.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked in his strange, slurring voice. "You're a convicted maniac, a _criminal_. Where ever you go, we'll end up finding you again." The green mech said, watching him nonchalantly. Soundwave raised a hand to his face, gnawing on the tip if his index digit with sharp teeth, head tilting to the side and back hunching up. Oilslick was the mech who'd officially diagnosed Soundwave and had him sent to the asylum in the first place. He was extremely laid back, but Soundwave had the feeling he was stoned ninety percent of the time.

He was also intelligent; they would end up finding him again. They wouldn't stop until they did.

"Hrmm..." He mumbled, still chewing and slavering on his finger. Suddenly, faster than one could blink, he darted off in the opposite direction, ignoring Oilslick's shouts as he ran for the computer center.

He quickly locked the door firmly behind him, re-coding the access panel from the inside. He then sank his tentacles into the computers, diving in and searching, searching... Until he found his personal file.

And deleted it.

With a triumphant grin, Soundwave looked straight up into the skylight above him. Clambering up the desks and consoles, then head-butting the glass in order to smash the window, he escaped into broad daylight, hissing in relief as his own energon dripped down his face.

_Freedom! _

_You said you wanted him-_

**How far are you willing to-**

_**What would you do to make him yours-**_

"Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Soundwave looked down, Laserbeak promptly detaching herself from his chest and circling around in the air, landing on the back of his desk chair. "What did that poor bot ever do to deserve your sick interest?" She whimpered accusingly. Soundwave straightened up.

"All the right things."

"_You_ aren't doing the right things!"

"_Doing what needs to be done so he is ours."_

"But it's wrong, Frenzy! It's cruel, you're breaking the poor kid!" Laserbeak screamed as she was back handed, sent tumbling to the floor with a painful squawk. Soundwave froze, then crouched down and scooped up his sister again.

"It's alright," He whispered tenderly, though didn't know what the word meant himself. "I'll make everything alright. And I'll make it up to you; I'll have Megatron pet you!"

A blush passed over her beak as she allowed Soundwave to cradle her. She looked away and cleared her vocaliser. "That would be nice..." She mumbled.

"I know," Soundwave smiled.

**Cybertron: Okey dokey, T'Reilani's question is; why stalk Knock Out and not someone else?**

**Soundwave: **… How long will you keep up this question answering thing?

**Cybertron: 'Til I finish this fic; answer the question Skippy. **

**Soundwave: **Skippy...? Well, the answer is a simply one; I want him.

**Cybertron: … Care to elaborate?**

**Soundwave: **That should be enough. If you want something, you take it.

**Cybertron: Um... hm. Crazybird101 had another question; what kind of victim do you prefer, mech or femme?**

**Soundwave: **Either. **Femme. **_Mech. _**_Seeker._**

**Cybertron: … r-right. Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm back to school and have heaps of homework to do D:**


	7. Chapter 7

Starscream flitted around the deck of the _Harbinger_, wings bristling and engines thrumming, feeling guilt and panic flood his brain in a sudden flurry of realisation. He'd exiled himself, abandoned the Decepticons and all they stood for, to make room for his goal of conquering them. In doing so, he'd inevitably terminated his ability to walk freely upon the _Nemesis_ and interact with any of the crew members. That meant everyone on board was free to do as they pleased without their strict yet fair second in command's ever watchful optics boring into them. Everyone, that meant Soundwave.

For _Primus' sake_, he'd left Knock Out with Soundwave!

Starscream threw his arms into the air in frustration, plotting and contemplating his next course of action. What should he do? He couldn't just leave the medic for dead, or for _Soundwave_, and Megatron wouldn't offer any form of support or protection to the erratic little mech. Due to his paranoia, Knock Out had refrained from informing Breakdown of the situation, and though the seeker knew full well the Stunticon would never let Knock Out be harmed, Starscream knew Soundwave well enough. He _knew_ that creeper would take advantage of the blue mech's ignorance. Knock Out was, effectively, alone.

And for the love of the Allspark - blessed be its name - he'd _left him with Soundwave!_

The possibility of convincing Knock Out to accompany him in exile had already crossed his mind, along with the fact that Breakdown would not object; just follow the medic like a lost puppy, but that would only serve him safety for a short time. Soundwave would track them down. Soundwave would kill Starscream for trying to protect his target. Self-preservation protocols let off alarms in his helm at the very notion, so that scheme had been quickly scrapped.

Perhaps taking Knock Out away wasn't the best solution. Maybe taking _Soundwave_ out of the equation was the answer. Lure him away, perhaps? Assassinate him and add yet another reason to Megatron's list for wanting his head. Again, self-preservation warnings popped up in his CPU.

Every theory, idea and hypothesis was eventually shot down by his need to keep himself alive. He was a rogue now; a renegade, again. He needed to start acting like it.

That thought made him freeze in his steps, staring at the wall directly opposite. Why _should_ he try to save Knock Out? What compelled him to protect and rescue the medic so drastically that he was almost willing to sacrifice himself for him? Well, he didn't need to be reminded of what happened the last time he tried to protect someone, to know what the answer _should be_.

Nothing. Not a damn thing was _forcing_ him to save Knock Out from Soundwave. If anything, the creeper's obsession with the medic was his advantage, keeping his attention off of Starscream. It was out of pity that he'd let Knock Out hide behind him before, but what of it now? He was alone, just like he was after Skyfire... no, don't think about it. You'll only end up hurting again.

With a firm nod to himself, he looked up at the wall again, regarding it as though Knock Out were standing in between them.

"Well, my friend...," He said gravely to the grim silence of the _Harbinger_. "Good luck." And with that, he turned his back on the wall, and walked out.

**.X.**

Knock Out stared blankly into space, stylus suspended above the data pad as if time stood still in the medic's world. He'd been sitting there for cycles, trying to begin his data log, but words just couldn't seem to float from the stylus and onto the screen.

He'd had this... _sinking feeling_... like something, somewhere, had just tipped his fate in a horrible direction. And somehow from this feeling, he felt somewhat abandoned and... betrayed. But what in the world could it be? To make him suddenly feel like there was no one left in the world he could really turn to, aside from his partner. It was almost as if... Starscream had...!

No, the Seeker was self-centred and greedy, but he wouldn't just leave him for scrap. He had full trust in Starscream, even if he had yet to return.

That is what he assured himself of, at least. That he still held faith in someone besides Breakdown.

He tapped the end of the stylus against the desk, head bending down to stare at the screen in front of him. "Damn report... why won't you just write yourself?," He muttered, beginning to scribble dark blue letters over a cyan backing.

**.X.**

Soundwave smiled as Laserbeak's wings flickered and fluttered shyly, the tiny femme slightly leaning into Megatron's gentle touch.

"Excellent work, Laserbeak," Their lord praised, a slightly smile on his lips. "Your work in invaluable. What would we ever do without you, my dear?," He continued to pet and praise her, unaware of her growing blush and rise in spark beat. Unlike Soundwave, who could hear it from where he stood.

_'That's adorable!' _Frenzy chimed through Soundwave's left optic.

_**'Pathetic femme junk.'**_ Ravage sneered from the right.

**'Feel sorry for her. He doesn't even know...!'** Rumble pointed out through his sharp, pointed teeth. They all agreed to that; as far as Megatron knew, Laserbeak was little more than a drone, like the Eradicons. He was purposely kept in the dark about the lovestruck femme beneath those wings, and he would stay that way. There were, after all, a lot of things Megatron didn't know.

"Soundwave," He looked up when addressed. Megatron looked very impressive; the dark purple glow of his optics, bright white strobe lights glaring behind him, while having one arm raised with Laserbeak perched on his wrist. "What news do you have on Starscream?," Soundwave lowered his helm apologetically, shoulders and hips staying perfectly still. Megatron frowned, but didn't show any signs of anger. "Pity... where-oh-where could our wing lord have gotten to, Laserbeak?," He cooed, rubbing a digit under chin. Her optics fluttered shut at the affectionate touch, revelling in his unwavering aura of well-controlled power. "Ah well, he'll return when he is ready, as he always does...," He turned his back to Soundwave, though still allowed the femme to remain with him. "As much as I hate to give that wench a position of power, perhaps Airachnid would be a suitable replacement, for the time being." He considered. Soundwave tilted his head at his master's back, making the tyrant chuckle. "Oh, do not misunderstand, dear Soundwave; I trust Airachnid as far as I can _throw_ her! But who else could I possibly assign to the post?," He pointed out.

Soundwave remained in that slanted position a moment longer than he probably should have, then straightened up and nodded.

"Very well; send her a data burst. Airachnid will be our temporary second in command until Starscream's return. Or until I get tired of that quim and her attitude."

* * *

**Hey dudes, I understand quite a few of you missed this one! Well, I friend of mine at school has read it and he loves it, and he'll be the one pressuring me to add more chapters outside of the internet. Now then, for the questions!**

Soundwave: You've been answering those via inbox...

**I felt rude just leaving them hanging, but I've got a couple I haven't answered! Kami Count D asks; Soundwave, why don't you just kill Starscream?**

Soundwave: Well, as demonstrated in this chapter, lord Megatron is very attached to Starscream. I do not and will never have the pleasure of offing that little cretin myself. That will be my master's eventual triumph, and his alone.

**Ah-huh. Now one from my dear Speedy, which I may have already answered but is important; Why did you eat all your siblings aside from Laserbeak?**

Soundwave: Well... our creators came home before I had the chance... but when I finally found her again, they'd made her ugly-pretty again. I couldn't let that be. I tore her apart again and put her back together, making her the way she was always supposed to be; an ugly, razor sharp, unlikeable little piece of slag.

Laserbeak: … Primus, if any of you have any mercy, please; Kill me.

_**Hail to the princess, baby!**_


End file.
